Vitiligo is a disorder in which there is a loss of melanocytes particularly in areas of the skin. Repigmenttion of an area of vitiligo has been difficult with standard treatment modalities resulting in success rates between 30-50%. Recombinant-methuscf has been found to exert a positive effect on human melanocyte activity. The goal of therapy in vitiligo is to repopulate an affected area of skin with functioning melanocytes. The use of r-metHuSCF to accomplish this seems reasonable because of the possibility of stimulating melanocytes into the affeected area from the margins of a lesion or from the hair follicles and/or stimulation of these melanocytes to produce more melanin with resultant repigmentation.